Assualt
by Mary Rose
Summary: What if Kris had actually been raped in that prison case from Season 4 'Caged Angel? How would she deal with it? Could she cope and would she ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first multi chaptered story for Charlie's Angels in years. It's an AU of 'Caged Angel' in which Kris is caught during that final chase and is raped before being rescued. I'm posting the first chapter to gauge interest. In other words, if you'd like to see more, than please leave me a review. It doesn't have to be elaborate or long but something. Otherwise, I won't bother writing the rest. So, without further ado, here we go.

A

B

C

1

2

3

Chapter 1

Nooo!

They'd caught her. Now she was in their grip and she was being touched where she didn't want to be touched, which was everywhere.

"Let me go! Please stop!"

But they wouldn't. They were going to hurt her bad before killing her. Scratch that. They were already hurting her bad.

It was true that when you were dying your life flashed before your eyes. Maybe it was to give you something to concentrate on besides the fact that you were dying. If you had had a reasonably happy life than that would be a help in your final moments.

At least that was Kris' guess. She was having happy childhood flashbacks. It was not unlike the time she had had amnesia and was wandering around lost. Scratch that. It was exactly like that. She had been under tremendous stress than too.

All right. It wasn't exactly like that. This was worse. This was worse because she was being raped and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was scream. That wasn't helping because her rapists didn't care that they were hurting her. In fact, that was their goal and they were succeeding quite well.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to get to her. She's in danger!" Kelly was frantic as she and Tiffany rushed into the prison.

"I know. I only hope we're not too late."

But talking was wasting breath that could be better used to suck in needed air. It was taking a lot out of them to be running as fast as they were but they had to get to Kris. Yes, they were trained for it and it wasn't anything they hadn't done before, but still.

Plus there was the added tension of worrying about Kris. Because neither Kelly nor Tiffany was stupid. They both knew that Kris was in a lot of danger.

They just weren't thinking at all about what kind. Bodily harm. But that could entail more than one thing. And neither one of them wanted to think about any particular or specific scenario.

Especially Kelly. Kelly, who had actually been to prison way back in the day with Sabrina and Jill. That had been bad enough. How much worse was it for Kris, who was all alone? So they just had to get to her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Stop! Please stop!"

But they wouldn't. They were relentless. Kris wondered why she was even bothering to plead with them. She had long since given up any hope of their having mercy on her.

She felt like she was going to die. That when they were finished hurting and violating her they would kill her. And at this point she wasn't sure if that would be an entirely bad thing. She was just so afraid and hurt. She just couldn't even fight anymore. It was over.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They were almost there. If only they were in time. If only they weren't too late. But they couldn't be, could they?

Then they burst onto the scene and what they saw was so shocking. Kris was being gang raped. Kelly and Tiffany drew their guns. "Stop that right now or we'll mow you down like the lowlifes you are."

"It may not have been the most professional of Kelly to call them that, especially since she herself had a record but she had never done anything like this in her criminal past. Also, that was one of her best friends, her family being attacked and hurt. She wasn't going to stand for it. She wasn't going to stand idly by and let this continue.

"Ge the fuck away from her!" They had stopped but they hadn't yet moved away from her. They had better.

"Kelly, calm down." Tiffany turned to the attackers. "I'd do what she said if I were you. I can't guarantee that she won't just decide to start shooting you all. Not to mention that we do have back up on the way." As if to emphasize the truth of that statement sounds of other people on their way were heard.

That got to them. They immediately withdrew from Kris, just in time for the backup to arrive. That meant that Kelly could now do what she wanted to do. She rushed over to Kris who was still screaming, incoherently. "Kris, it's me, Kelly. You're safe now. Kris."

But Kris didn't seem aware of anything as she continued to scream. Kelly was afraid for her. Tiffany came over as their backup rounded up the inmates. "Kelly?"

"She's not hearing me. I don't think she knows that she's safe now and I'm afraid to touch her."

"I understand but you have to keep trying. If anyone can get through to her, you can. I know you can. You have to."

"All right." Kelly crouched down to where a still screaming Kris was. "Kris. It's O.K. Come on. It's me, Kelly. Come on now." Still nothing. Maybe she would have to. She put her hand out and gingerly touched Kris' shoulder.

That freaked her out. Kris jerked away, still screaming and curled herself into a tight ball while still trembling.

"Kris. Kris, please. It's Kelly. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now. Oh, Kris, please. Can't you recognize me?"

It seemed that she couldn't. But Kelly knew she couldn't give up. So maybe gentle, soft persuasion wasn't working. Perhaps it was time to try another approach. She wasn't looking forward to it but it might be the only way. So she did it. Grabbing Kris by the shoulders, she shook her and got in her face. "Kris, do you understand me? It's Kelly. I'm your friend and I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. So stop this and just recognize me and know that you are safe now."

That tactic actually seemed to work. Kris stopped screaming and looked, really looked at Kelly. "Kelly?" She still sounded uncertain.

"Yes, yes, Kris. It's me. And Tiffany's here too. Oh, thank God you've snapped out of it."

Kelly was crouched down near Kris and Tiffany was just standing there in shock.

Kris looked around. Finally she spoke again. "Kelly?"

"I'm here, Kris. Tiffany is too. It's going to be all right."

"At that, Kris burst into tears. "No. No, it won't. They hurt me, Kel. They hurt me bad. I couldn't stop them. I tried. I fought so hard but I couldn't stop them. I'll never be O.K. again."

And as she sobbed and sobbed Kelly and Tiffany looked at each other. What could they do for her? Maybe she was right and nothing would ever be all right again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kris, are you all right?" It was a patently stupid question. Kelly did realize that as she knocked on the door of Kris' beach house. But she didn't know what else to say. She was hurting for her dear friend and fellow Angel.

There was no answer. Kelly felt funny about just going in but she was very worried about Kris. Finally she made up her mind to do it anyway. She used her key. "Kris, it's me, Kelly."

There was no answer. She continued on in. "Kris. It's Kelly."

She continued on. She finally reached the bedroom door. It was closed. She knocked. "Are you in there? It's just me, Kelly."

She heard Kris reply. "I'm all right. You can go now."

"I don't think you are. Please, may I come in?"

"Fine."

Kelly walked in. Kris was curled up on her bed. "How are you?"

"How do you think?"

"I'm sorry. I know that was a stupid question."

"Yes, it was."

"I just don't know what to say to you, beyond I'm sorry."

"That's something."

"May I sit down?" Kris gestured to the bed and so Kelly sat down at the edge of it. "Charlie says to take all the time you need."

'That's lovely of him considering it was his fault."

'Kris."

"No. I know it wasn't his fault. I know whose fault it was. It was mine."

"Kris, no it wasn't."

"Kelly, could you do me a favor and just go?"

"Kris."

"Please."

Kelly knew when she was defeated. "All right. I'll go. But this isn't the last of this. I will be back."

Kris didn't notice as she left but Kelly was consumed with worry and fear for her friend and fellow Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so worried about her Charlie. I don't think she's all right at all."

"I agree with you there, Kelly. I just don't know what to do about it."

"She needs help, but we can't force her to get it." This rightful observation came from Tiffany.

"Should we call Jill?" This was from Bosley.

I think we should. I'll get right on it."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kris didn't know what to do with herself. She was having nightly nightmares and so, as a result she was exhausted. She wanted to go back to work but at the same time she didn't feel ready. What in the world was she supposed to do? She couldn't go on like this, live the rest of her life like this.

She shouldn't be affected like this. She had chosen this line of work. She knew the risks. If she couldn't hack it then she should have stayed in college and become a teacher like Jill had wanted her to. Kris couldn't deny that that seemed very appealing right now.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Phone call for Miss Jill Munroe."

"I'm Jill Munroe."

"Very good, miss." The matre d went and brought over the phone. Jill picked it up. "Hello."

"Hello, Angel."

"Charlie! I'm not an Angel anymore. And how did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

"That is very true. But there must be a reason you went to the trouble of tracking me down."

"Yes, I'm afraid there is."

"It's not good, is it, Charlie?"

"I'm afraid not, Angel."

"Just tell me."

"It's Kris. Something happened to her."

"On a case."

"Yes."

"Tell me everything."

"It was a prison case."

"Like Kelly, Brie and I had."

"Yes, except she was alone."

"By herself. All by herself. You let her go in alone. Charlie, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorrier than you'll ever know but…'

"Never mind all that. What happened to her exactly?"

"She was raped."

"No!"

"I'm so sorry, Angel."

"You keep saying that, Charlie. What good does it do?"

"I—"

"Never mind. I'm coming back to the States right away. I'm assuming that's why you called me."

"She needs you."

"And I need her, to be there for her. I'll be on the next flight out."


End file.
